Accident
by Ros1eE
Summary: Alec and Magnus have an argument that leads to unexpected repercussions in their relationship, is this the end for them, or will they be able to overcome that night, and continue as they were?
1. Chapter 1

Alec walked briskly down the down the street to Magnus' apartment in Brooklyn, the rain was pelting down stinging his skin and soaking his black woollen jumper. Hunching his shoulders protectively Alec sped up his pace.

With great relief he reached the building that housed Magnus' apartment withdrawing the key from his old worn jeans he shoved the key in the lock and quickly stepped inside, he jogged steadily up the flight of stairs that led to Magnus' apartment. Alec didn't bother knocking as he shoved the door open to find Magnus draped across the couch with a green comforter draped over him snoring softly.

Alec sighed crouching in front of the couch he reached out with his pale hand to run his fingers through Magnus' glittery hair, causing him to stir. Alec smiled slowly as Magnus opened his captivating cat like eyes, he however was not prepared for the anger simmering in them or the harsh sting as he slapped his hand away.

Alec stumbled back in surprise hurt crashing over him like a tidal wave.

"What…I don't"

Magnus snorted cutting off Alec's confused rambling as he leapt of the couch so they were at eye level.

"Typical you don't even know what you've done." Magnus cut off with a derisive snort, dislodging some fragments of glitter as he roughly ran a hand through his dark locks, Alec desperately sifted through his memories trying to identify what he had done so obviously wrong.

"Where have you been?, you were supposed to meet me for our date three hours ago, but you were out hunting again, you forgot about me again"

Alec sucked in a sharp breath, as he remembered the date he had missed, guilt followed through shortly after. Alec saw that Magnus' anger was just masking the pain he felt about being shoved aside to make room for Alec's demanding Job as a shadow hunter, and Alec couldn't even begin to defend himself he knew Magnus was right that he had not been as attentive to his boyfriend as he should have been. That realisation made Alec crumble.

"Mag's I'm so sorry" Alec stepped forward hand extended to reach for Magnus face but he jerked backwards to avoid his touch, Alec gulped down the sob that was building in his throat, he knew Magnus had the right to lash out and so he stayed quiet and let Magnus vent, hoping this would ease some of his guilt. Suddenly it was quiet as Magnus' yelling paused and he tilted his head to consider Alec for a moment.

"This isn't about Jace is it?, you still don't have feelings for him, because you loved him unrequitedly for so many years those feeling don't just disappear and I'm not willing to play second best to blondie."

Alec sucked in a shocked breath between his teeth, anger building in his veins like a raging fire.

"What? Are you unhappy with me as a boyfriend is that it? Of course I love you, I risked my whole future in the shadow hunting world to show I love you, I risked losing my marks, my family!" Alec yelled back.

Magnus whipped round from where he'd being pacing bringing their faces inches apart, Alec backed up against the wall with nowhere to go. "I wish you would stop throwing that in my face, you think all the downworlders reacted pleasantly to this situation your not the only one who is in a precarious position here. We don't even have time to do normal coupe things any more when you're not at work you're too exhausted to do anything, I've had better fun with Camille"

Alec wanted to flee but Magnus still had his trapped in the corner. "So what now I don't compare to the other conquests you have already had I bet you can't wait till I'm gone so you can move on with your life, to someone more exciting." Alec was caught off guard by the surprising intensity of his hurt, he never thought Magnus' would purposely bring up his past to throw in his face knowing how much it tormented Alec making him feel like an insubstantial blip in his long immortal life.

Alec had tears streaming down his face that he didn't bother to wipe away as Magnus stepped back like he had just slapped him, but Magnus' anger didn't dilapidate on the contrary continued to grow.

" your purposefully misunderstanding me," Magnus rambled as he threw his hand in the air in exasperation, Alec noticed with a brief moment of panic that in his anger he had failed to notice that Magnus's was losing control of his magic and it was building up in his hands and beginning to spark from his fingers.

"Mags..." Alec trailed off as Magnus whirled on him, Alec didn't have time to react as the red sparks no longer contained flew towards him as a rapid rate and hit him in the chest with enough force to send him hurtling backwards.

Alec cried out a sharp agonising pain lanced through his chest and spread like fire across his body, Ale wanted to scream but found his vocal cords would not comply, he welcomed the numbness that came with being unconscious as he slid down the wall and landed in a heap on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus stared in horror at his boyfriend that was lying deathly still against the furthest wall of the apartment, his magic still not under full control Magnus didn't dare to approach. The soft whimpers from Alec even in unconsciousness shattered Magnus' heart as he stared in disbelief at what he had done. Magnus backed up against the furthest wall from Alec, closed his eyed and began to breathe deeply.

Magnus could feel himself calming down as his hand stopped shaking. As soon as Magnus had his powers back under strict control he rushed towards his fallen love. Magnus collapsed to his knees next to his injured boyfriend unable to reach his hand out to touch him, scared of hurting him again choking back his sob.

Magnus was snapped back to attention by a groan, he watched with immense relieve as Alec's startling blue eyes fluttered open, glassed over in pain. Magnus still frozen to the spot did nothing as Alec struggled to get his elbows beneath his so he could prop himself up against the wall.

"Magnus" was the only word that came out of his lips in a whisper, Magnus once again was jolted out of his trance like state, to stare into eyes full of confusion and shock.

"It's okay, I'm sorry, you don't know how sorry I am." Alec's eyes filled with tears as the final pieces of the puzzle in his mind fit together, he wasn't sure what to think he knew Magnus didn't mean it and he really wanted to forgive him, with everything he had.

Alec wanted to wipe that look of pain of Magnus face but he couldn't help it when Magnus reached out his hand to smooth his hair he flinched. The movement sent a sharp lancing pain through his torso and he gasped in surprise. A sob wrenched itself from Magnus' throat as he observed Alec's reaction to his comforting gesture.

Magnus watched on as Alec lifted his old worn sweated to reveal his chest, for a brief moment both just sat there in silence, Alec sat there in shock staring at his miraculously burnt chest. There was not an inch of skin that wasn't red and it was slowly beginning to blister.

Magnus launched himself away from Alec immediately after he witnessed the damage he himself caused, with shaky fingers he called the one person he could trust to take care of Alec before locking the bedroom wall and breaking down.

Alec sat propped against the wall in the apartment not moving, unsure I he could move if he wanted to. He stared forlornly at the door Magnus had disappeared through as if he could bring him back with sheer force of will. Alec could feel the stifling heat coming off his skin making him feel sweaty and uncomfortable. His hair was curling and sticking to the back of his neck, and his hands were slick with it. Alec didn't know how long he sat on the floor that way tell he heard the doorbell begin to ring.

The incessant ringing continued becoming more impatient each time, it wasn't long before Alec heard the distinctive sound of wood splintering. Someone had broken down the door. Alec tried to reach for his weapons but found them missing, he remembered vaguely dropping his weapons at the door when he came home, because Magnus didn't like them around the house.

Suddenly there was hands grabbing his shoulders and a gentle hand gripping his chin, Alec side in relief when he saw Jace's concerned face hovering above him.

"Alec! What happened Magnus called me saying there was an emergency, are you alright?"

Jace needn't have asked the question it was obvious that Alec wasn't right his pale skin was almost ghostly white and his cheeks were flushed an unhealthy red. Jace also noticed that his parabati was hunched over as if protecting an injury.

"Please, get me out of here," Alec pleaded as he listed into Jace's arms. Jace overcome by worry with Alec's unusual behaviour decided the quickest way to get Alec back to the institute was to call clary and get her to open a portal.

Placing a comforting hand on his brothers shoulder Jace propped Alec up as he guided them through the flickering blue doorway and straight into the infirmary of the institute, clary stood on the other side eyes gleaming with confusion which quickly changed to concern when jace and Alec stumbled through the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabelle sat at her sleeping brother's side where she'd been since she was told of his return and his injured state, Jace was sat down opposite her a confused frown marring his features. The horrendous wound on Alec's chest had been wrapped after drawing an iratze had only proven to make the skin look more inflamed. Alec had yet to wake up after he collapsed once through the portal clary had created. They still don't know what happened to him apart from the fact that Magnus called Jace to come pick up Alec.

Izzy didn't like it, if Alec was hurt and Magnus knew about it, why wasn't he with him? She didn't like the way that Alec moaned in his sleep in pain even in a state of unconscious. Izzy wanted him to wake up so badly, she knew it was selfish but she wanted him to wake up to reassure her everything was okay.

A quick glance at Jace told her that he wasn't coping much better, Alec usually was the calm collected one. Jace and Izzy just wanted to hunt down who or what did this to their brother.

A twitch from the hand held tightly in hers alerted Isabelle, to Alec's awakening, suddenly blue eyes met brown and Izzy let out a sigh of relief. Squirming a little Alec manoeuvred himself till he was propped up against the wall, hissing slightly as the movement aggravated his injuries. Jace stilled him by laying a light hand on his shoulder, Alec stilled and nodded accepting that it was probably best if he stayed stationary.

"What happened? you worried us half to death!" Izzy demanded, her tone angry trying to cover the tears that threaten to fall. Alec looked down into his lap and bit his lip. Izzy recognised the nervous habit and new that Alec wasn't willing to tell, unfortunately for him Izzy was pisssed and was going to get to the bottom of this so she could find the person responsible.

Fortunately Jace seemed to have the same idea and Grabbed one of Alec's hands to stop him picking at a scab on his knuckles, another nervous tell. Jace forced Alec to look him in the eye and asked again what happened, Izzy watched Alec's resolve crumbling. It never failed to amaze her how quickly Alec would give in to Jace even when they were kids before his crush developed.

"It was an accident" Alec stuttered quietly almost intelligible, Jace still looked confused, but for Izzy a puzzle of a horrible picture were starting to slot into place. Isabelle and Alec's eyes met briefly and the turmoil she saw in their blue depth was confirmation enough. Isabelle let out a startled gasp as her hands clenched into fists.

Jace still looking confused glanced at Izzy's horrified expression, Izzy could see the moment recognition flittered across his gaze followed by pure rage, without warning Jace made a quick dash for the exit.

Izzy turned back to Alec when he grasped her hand. "Please, don't let him do anything, I don't know what to do yet please." Izzy didn't want to promise this to her brother it went against every instinct she had, but she complied after seeing his pleading eyes.

Izzy sighed as she ran after Jace and damn he was fast, but she caught him in the dining room of the institute. He was stood in the middle of the room with his back to her.

"Jace, don't, not till he knows what he wants?" Jace tensed as he whirled on her quick and fast causing Izzy to take a few steps back, as Jace swiped the vase of the table and tossed it against the wall, taking some satisfaction as the broken fragments scattered all over the wooden floor.

"Why, he hurt him, he would do the same if it was you." Jace hissed anger seething through his words.

"I know, but we need to give him some time, he needs you here not away somewhere looking for Magnus, making him worry about you and _him_ _ **,**_ Alec is still in love with him that hasn't changed."

Jace collapsed into a chair, head in hands. As Izzy walked away heading back to the infirmary, she thought about what she said it was true Alec still loved Magnus. She had always supported their relationship, she had watched Alec grow in confidence and happiness in a way she never thought possible all because of Magnus, but now she wasn't so sure, she was worried if Alec went back to Magnus this could become a regular occurrence. She kept thinking about how this situation could escalate, yes she knew Magnus loved Alec she had seen it but it didn't prevent him from hurting him once, which Izzy once thought to be impossible, what's to say it wouldn't happen again.


	4. Chapter 4

Jace knew he promised Alec that he wouldn't go to find Magnus but he had to know, there was some part in his mind that was denying the whole thing, although he knew Alec would never lie, not to him. Jace didn't ring the doorbell just stormed up the stairs, and viciously kicked in the door which had been repaired since his last impromptu visit.

The apartment was a mess the furniture was still toppled over from the night before and there was droplets of dried blood where Alec had collapse the night previously, Jace had to look away as his rage was relight by the sight of it.

Jace didn't bother giving the warlock warning he probably knew he was already there. He barged into the bedroom only to find Magnus curled up near the headboard with hunted eyes. Even Jace felt pity but it did not dull his anger, what Magnus had done was unacceptable, he had hurt his brother.

Magnus didn't look startled at Jace's arrival he just continued to stare blankly at the wall in front of him that same haunted look still in his eyes.

"Look at me" Jace demanded his voice low and dangerous, slowly Magnus moved his eyes over to Jace and let the full impact of the blonde furious gaze hit him, slowly he filched back.

"oh god, oh god, I was hoping it was a horrible nightmare." Magnus gasped as he brought a hand over his mouth, he looked as if he was about to be sick, he began rocking back and forth on the bed inconsolable and trapped in his own nightmare. Terrified of what he had just done to the person he loved most in the world.

Jace backed out of the room believing Magnus was torturing himself enough, he needed to get back to his brother where he should have been in the first lace, he should never have left. No scratch that he should never have let Alec date the warlock in the first place he knew it would end badly but he thought it might help Alec come out of hiding.

Jace spent the whole way home thinking about what to do next, he didn't want Alec to get hurt again. He didn't want anyone to get closer enough to hurt him that way again, all the same he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that rationally he couldn't keep him in a box away from the world, but Jace wasn't rational not at the moment he was to consumed with fear that it could happen again and that Alec wouldn't recover the second time round. He could already feel the pain and turmoil like a shadow falling over his own emotions through their bond.

When Jace got back to the institute he went straight to the infirmary where he found Izzy asleep curled up in the chair next to Alec's bed, while Alec sat reading a book on demonology. Jace had to snort at that it was so typically Alec even in the direst of situations he was still a geek.

Jace's amusement quickly faded however when Alec jumped when the door swung back with a bang looking up with wide a fearful eyes, Jace cursed himself for startling him, Alec relaxed but gave him a suspicious look.

Jace didn't like the scrutiny he felt like Alec knew what he did, and he probably did Alec always knew, shifting uncomfortably, Jace sighed knowing he would have to come clean sooner or later. Later would be worse he wanted Alec to feel like he could trust him after his faith in the one person he trusted the most had crumbled.

"I know I said I wouldn't but I had to,"

Alec looked down at his sheets his gaze entrapped on his hands that now lay on top of the book in his lap, immediately knowing what Jace was talking about. Finally He looked up and Jace was relieved to see no anger there.

"You wouldn't be you, if you didn't"

Jace laughed feeling relieved and happy that Alec at least looked functioning but Jace could see it in his parabati's eyes, the hurt and disbelief that remained there. Alec wasn't going to get over this quickly, he was damaged in a way he never was before and Jace wasn't sure that this time he could pick up the pieces.


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus was still curled on his bed when the blond who had been his object of jealousy for so long burst into his apartment like a wrecking ball, fire smouldering in his eyes. Magnus flinched away from his gaze his fears finally confirmed it wasn't something his mind had created to torture him he really had hurt Alec. His Alec, the one he promised to protect when he was scared of telling his parent his was gay. Magnus bit back a sob rocking back and forth trying to contain the hurricane of emotions that had overcome him.

At that moment he wanted Jace to hit him, no he wanted Jace to do worse, after all he did deserve it. He needed something to alleviate his guilt just a little so he didn't feel like he was drowning in it. However Jace didn't give him that respite the chance to pay some penance, he just walked away and in a way that was worse.

Desperate to do anything now he had been snapped out of his trance where he continuously played the images of the previous night through his head he decided the only thing he could do was to call Alec and hoped he picked up he wasn't even sure what he was going to say he just needed to hear his voice to know for himself that he was okay.

Magnus made his decision before he could talk himself out of it and dived for his phone. Pressing one on speed dial he listened to the rings on the other end. Each ring was like a stab in the heart as he realised that Alec may not want to talk to him.

Just as Magnus was losing hope Alec picked up, there was silence on the other end on the line but Magnus could hear him breathing, he knew he was there.

"Alec" he breathed, Magnus heard Alec's breath hitch on the other end on line, before a commotion seemed to take his attention and the line was abruptly cut short. Magnus stared despondently at the phone, certain that one of Alec's siblings had caught them talking and forced him to hang up.

Manus knew he couldn't put it off no longer, he knew he had to face what he had done but he felt wholly unprepared and the guilt still clawed mercilessly at his gut making him feel sick to his stomach. Taking a deep breath he reached his hand out and yanked the door open.

The scene was not as monstrous as he was expecting but it was enough to shock him to the core, the floor near where Alec fell was splatters with blood, the glass table was overturned and smashed form where he had tried to make his quick escape to ty and avoid what he had done.

The glass scattered across the floor reflected the sunlight that lit up the whole room, in a sickenly pretty way. Magnus unable to look at it anymore gave his wrist a sharp flick and watched as his apartment returned to normal.

Magnus snorted at that normal, nothing was normal anymore and it wouldn't be for a long time if it was again.

Magnus stood in the apartment at a loss, he didn't know what he should be doing he wasn't sure how he should behave in the situation he had created for himself. In despair he grabbed the duffle bag from his closet and began throwing in items not really caring what he threw in, he wasn't worried about fashion at the moment. Right now he needed to get away and so he set out for the only person he knew he could count on besides Alec, Katrina. In the hope she would tell him what to do and how he could fix the mess he made.


End file.
